I Love You, My Bodyguard
by AraMetherlence
Summary: Sakura initially hated by Ogami,but at the same time she was in love with him.Unfortunately,Ogami had great secret unknown to Sakura. P/S: I'm so sorry for short summary,if you all want know it. I have full summary inside it...
1. Chapter 1

_**P/S:** **I don't own Code:Breaker**_

_This's my first story in Code:Breaker, but it's second story and now I still writing for Nurarihyon No Mago story; Give Me Chance To Love You. Now, I hope all of you enjoy my story and don't forget to review it...;)_

_**I Love You, My Bodyguard...**_

_Goutoku and Yuki were often too worried about their daughter, Sakura's safety and decided to hire a bodyguard for their daughter, but Sakura refused and said she is good at karate. However, they are getting the bodyguard and the person is Ogami Rei. Sakura initially hated by Ogami, but at the same time she was in love with him. Unfortunately, Ogami had great secret unknown to Sakura. What is the secret? Can Sakura show how she really feels to Ogami? Does Ogami also have the same feelings with Sakura?_

_**Chapter 1 Nice to meet you**_

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked back at Goutoku and Yuki who were looking at her. "Mom, dad, what do you want?" Sakura asked with some surprise.

"Sakura, we want to hire a bodyguard for you." Goutoku proposed.

"Father...Mother...Why do both of you even try to talk with me about this thing? I don't want a bodyguard; I'm not weak just like the boys." Sakura persuaded

"We do all this for the good of you. You came so close to death in the past" said Yuki.

Sakura sighed, she nodded. "Well I still don't want a bodyguard." Sakura said walking away.

"What should we do honey?" Yuki asked seeming concerned.

"You shouldn't worry, today he signed in to school, and I put him in the same class with Sakura so that he can monitor the situation." Reply Goutoku with smile.

"What do you mean...Sakura's bodyguard?"

"Yup," answered Goutoku.

_**At the school**_

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Aoba asked.

"I'm feeling very passionate." Sakura said.

"Very passionate! Why?"Aoba asked in surprise.

"You want to know, my parents hired a bodyguard for me. I don't want it, and besides I was not a princess. They don't know that I've already grown up and I'm independent. They're making me crazy."

"Who knows, maybe he's handsome; good strong; perhaps he isn't even very strict." Aoba said, with a smile.

"I don't know I find it hard to accept that I want to be governed by a man that I don't even know" said Sakura.

"Miss Kanda!"

All students return to their original seats.

"We have a new student. He just moved from another city. I hope you all can give guidance and inspiration for him later" said Kanda with smiled.

"Introduce yourself to all the new friends here," pleaded Kanda.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Ogami Rei, "Ogami said.

"Ogami Rei?" Sakura whispered. "Sakura, do you know him? Aoba asked. "No, how stupid are you? I just met him today." said Sakura smiling. "Well I saw how you looked at him like you have already fallen in love with him," Aoba teased and smiling to Sakura.

"How dare you have such little faith in your best friend? If I'd really fallen in love you would be the first person I'd tell." said Sakura.

"Promise?" Aoba asked.  
>"Yes, I'm promise" said Sakura smiling.<p>

"Sakura, Aoba, pay attention," said Kanda

"Sorry..."

Ogami laughed and also smiled. Sakura was so angry and ashamed. "How dare you, Ogami. Don't laugh at me, "Sakura pleaded.

'She's a cute person,' thought Ogami.

_**At break time... **_

"Sakura, let's go out break" said Aoba.

"I Can't, I need to study. You find someone else," Sakura pleaded.

"Aoba, I want to join in with you" Toki persuaded. "Me too," added Yuuki.

"Well, we go ahead" said Aoba.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

They went out, while Sakura studied inside the class.

"Argh...so noisy" replied Sakura after a while of trying to work. The class had gotten so loud.

"Can I join?" Ogami questioned appearing suddenly.

"Ogami! What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Hahaha...I just want know about you only. Is it alright if we become friends?"

"Sure, come on sit down, I don't bite." said Sakura.  
>Ogami smile, as he sat down next to Sakura. "What's your name?" Ogami asked.<br>"Sakurakouji Sakura, you call me 'Sakurakouji'..." Sakura replied.

'You can call me 'Ogami', after all I'm lonely without my friends, and family..."replied the smiling Ogami.

Sakura was shocked, but Ogami smiled at Sakura. "You're the first person willing to become my friend, thanks Sakurakouji" said Ogami.

_**Way back from school...**_

_**Flashback****  
><strong>_  
><em>"You're the first person willing to become my friend, thanks Sakurakouji" said Ogami.<em>  
><strong><br>**_**End Flashback**_

'What did he mean back then? Was he really alone his whole life?'

_**Flashback**_

_"Well I saw how you looked at him like you have already fallen in love with him," Aoba teased and smiling to Sakura._

_**End Flashback**_

'Could I be falling in love with Ogami? No! It's impossible...'

"Sakura is back, honey" said Yuki with a smile

Sakura went into the house, she gave a long sigh. "What's my fate this time?" Sakura asked.

Goutoku immediately called her daughter... "Sakura!"

"What's now, Dad?" Sakura asked, not feeling satisfied with the call.

"Have you met him?" Goutoku asked. "Who?" Sakura asked.

"Your bodyguard," said Yuki.

"What do you mean? I didn't see anyone at my school; just the new student. "said Sakura.

" You mean me?" Ogami asked smiling seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Sakura was shocked, Yuki smiled.

"This is your bodyguard, Sakura" said Yuki.

"OGAMI REI!" Sakura shouted.

"Nice to meet you again, Sakurakouji" said Ogami with a smile

_**Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Love You, My Bodyguard...**_

_In Chapter 1, Goutoku and Yuki have hired a bodyguard for Sakura, but, she doesn't want it until she met a new student, Ogami Rei came to the school. At first, Sakura is able to receive Ogami as a friend, but Ogami was a bodyguard arranged by her parents. Is Ogami really a friend or is he just a bodyguard?  
><em>  
><em><strong>Chapter 2: Why do you hate me?<strong>_

Sakura looked in the opposite direction of Ogami, who was just silent.

"Does she hate me?" Ogami asked.

"Sakura, how long are you going to be angry for? And are you angry with Ogami too? "Yuki asked in surprise.

"Of course I'm angry with Ogami. It's bad enough that you want to get me a bodyguard, but I didn't expect my bodyguard to be him. Is there a way that you can get another person to bodyguard instead of him? "Sakura asked with anger.

"Why is there a problem with me being your bodyguard? " Ogami questioned seeking confirmation from Sakura.

"It's problematic, Dad and I don't like to be controlled like a lifeless statue. I want to live freely like everyone else, I'm alright, and I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone in my life, " Said Sakura as she walked away.

"Sakura..." Muttered Yuki.

"Let her go Yuki. Sakura's a very stubborn person, "urged Goutoku.

"Sorry for Sakura, Ogami, but we do this for her own good." Yuk explained.

"I don't care less about that, but why is Sakuraouji being controlled? What's the problem with just letting her be free? "Ogami asked.

"There are many problems, like when she got injured that one time." answered Goutoku.

Ogami was lying down trying to remember a story that Sakura's father had told him.

_**Flashback**_

"Actually...Sakura was in love with a man, but that man didn't seriously love her back. Instead, he tried to take advantage of her. I began to worry once they were separated, "said Goutoku.

Ogami was startled, but he lamented.

"Don't worry about Sakurakouji, I will ensure that she's safe." Ogami promised her parents.

"We have faith in you." Yuki said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ogami said.  
><em><strong><br>End Flashback**_

Ogami got up and then go to the refrigerator in his house. "How can I protect her if she hates me?"

Sakura gazed at the edge of the window, she suddenly thought of Ogami.

"Why is it Ogami that has to control my life?" Agrh! Why's my life so unfortunate? Why couldn't I live in peace? Why? "Sakura asked.

_**The next day...**_

"Huh? Ogami your bodyguard? Seriously, or are you just joking? "Asked Aoba.  
>"Look in my eyes, does it look like I'm just joking?" Sakura asked angrily.<br>"Don't be angry, Sakurakouji. Aoba was just joking." Yuuki answered comforting Sakura with a smile.

"Is it that you don't like bodyguards or do you hate Ogami himself?" Toki asked curiously.

Sakura was silent after that, she wasn't sure.

"Ogami..."

"What?" Ogami asked.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura said looking the other way.

"Next time don't call people if there's no reason," replied the simple Ogami angry.

"What? "Sakura asked as a gust of wind ran past her.

"Do not you hate me? Do you think I trying to control your life? I didn't come to this school for fun, it was instructions from your mom and dad." Ogami said.

"How dare you talk like that?" Sakura shouted.

Began to walk away and didn't look back, but he smiled.

"You never change, Sakurakouji" said Ogami.

_**Back from school...**_

"Sakura, may I accompany you go home?" Aoba asked.

"It's alright...I can back by myself," said Sakura smiling.  
>"Alright, be careful" Aoba advised.<p>

"Yes..." Sakura said.

Sakura continued walking. She could sense someone was following her, but she was sure it was Ogami.

"Ogami, stop trailing me. This is an order, "Sakura pleaded firmly and looked back. On the other hand...

"Who are you?" Asked Sakura and started to move into an attack pose, when she saw some students from other schools try to catch up to her.  
>"Don't you remember, you tried to hurt our friends," replied a person from the group.<p>

"Attack!" Shouted the group.

Sakura ran, but fell down stained in blood.

Sakura cried, she couldn't afford to do anything. Suddenly, she remembered the Ogami.

"Ogami ~ ~ ~"

_**Flashback**_

"Hahaha...I just want know about you only. Is it alright if we become friends?"

'You can call me 'Ogami', after all I'm lonely without my friends, and family..."replied the smiling Ogami.

"Why, Sakurakouji? There's a problem if I be your bodyguard? "Ogami question seeking confirmation from Sakura.

"Do not you hate me? Does's you think I trying to control your life? Moreover, I came to this school is not for fun but the instructions from your Dad and Mom" Reply Ogami continues to go from there.

_**End Flashback**_

"OGAMI REI!" Sakura yelled as hard as possible.

_**Suddenly...**_

"How dare you hurt Sakurakouji," pleaded Ogami angrily as he fought with the group.

"Ogami..That's great you are here." Sakura said before passing out.

"Sakurakouji!" screamed Ogami.

_**Continued...**_

_When I write for second chapter, I appreciate the melodic rhythm of the song "My Memory"._

_If I can do this story with the song, it made me cry. For this story...How much can Ogami sends Sakura to the hospital on time? Will Sakura realize his mistake? Does she continue keep Ogami as a bodyguard? Next chapter will coming soon..._

_**P / S Crying when writing this story...T_T...huhuhu...**_

_**From Review...**_

_**yeahhjulie: Thanks, i'm happy and great because you like it...;)**_

_**phantom130 5: Thanks...:)**_

_**Lazy Annonymous: Thanks for review, but I still don't want he original story from Code:Breaker.**_

_**I want to make it different from manga, I just konw Aoba are lesbian. For next story, I will make all character same as in manga...X)**_


End file.
